An organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL”) display device includes a light-emitting element provided in each of pixels and displays an image by controlling light emission of each of the light-emitting elements individually. The light emitting-element has a structure in which a layer containing an organic EL material (hereinafter, also referred to as a “light-emitting layer”) is interposed between a pair of electrodes, one of which is a pixel electrode and the other of which is a common electrode. In such an organic EL display device, one of the electrodes is provided in each pixel as the pixel electrode, and the other electrode is provided over a plurality of pixels as the common electrode supplied with a common potential. The organic EL display device provides a potential of the pixel electrode provided in each pixel individually with respect to the potential of the common pixel electrode, and thus controls the light emission of the pixels.
A display device, especially, a display device realizing full-color display with a combination of a white light emitting element and color filters, generally includes an array substrate (also referred to as a “TFT substrate”) and a counter substrate (also referred to as a “color filter substrate”) that are assembled together. The array substrate includes a plurality of light emitting elements arrayed in rows and columns. The color filter substrate includes color filters of three colors, namely, R (red), G (green) and B (blue) arranged side by side, and a light-blocking layer demarcating the color filters of the three colors.
In the case where the pixel electrodes are formed of a metal material having a high reflectance, there is a case where external light incident on the display device through the color filters is reflected at a surface of the pixel electrodes, and as a result, the reflected light is brighter than a displayed image. In this case, a display degradation occurs; namely, the displayed image is difficult to be visually recognized. Such a display degradation is especially a serious problem when the display device is used outdoors.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-086259 discloses a display device as follows in order to provide a sufficient level of luminance and contrast and make it difficult to cause color mixing even in the case where the pixels are microscopic. In this display device, a color filter of the same color as the color filter included in the color filter substrate is provided between a reflection electrode and a pixel electrode in each of a plurality of pixels. However, with this structure, external light incident on the display device is merely visually recognized as reflected light after passing the two color filters of the same color. The reflection of the external light is not alleviated, and thus the problem of the display degradation is not solved.